The Relationship Wizard comes back
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: She just couldn't leave without showing them how much they were meant to be. Selena Gomez is back and she's playing matchmaker. CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

The "Relationship Wizard" comes back

A Sonny with a Chance Fanfiction by Agufanatic98

A/N: This is my first story for Sonny with a Chance. I wanted to write this because I got to characterize Selena Gomez! (is a big fan of her) This is, of course based after Battle of the Network Stars. I hope you like it!

Sonny Munroe sat in her dressing room pondering why she liked Chad Dylan Cooper. He thinks he's so great. He's was so full of himself and she hated it. But no matter how hard she tried to deny it she was in love with him. She had tried her best to keep it to herself but when Selena Gomez came around and started teasing her about it, it only got even harder. And Chad's constant flirting during the filming of his life story wasn't helping either.

Speaking of Selena Gomez, she was at the set of "So Random" right now. But she wasn't there are Selena Gomez. She was undercover as Cindy Wilson, a reporter. You see she was the type of person that couldn't let perfect chemistry go unnoticed. That was the case with Sonny and Chad. She could just sense how much they were in love with each other, especially from Sonny. She knew that Sonny would call her "the relationship wizard" to no end so she was trying her best not to get recognized.

Soon she spotted someone that looked to be from the "So Random" cast. She rushed up to her with a smile. "Can I interview you?" She said disguising her voice.

The girl scoffed. "That's a stupid question. Of course you may interview me!"

"Umm…" Selena hesitated then pushed the girl to where no one else was. "Look what ever your name is… I--"

"What?!" The girl piped. "How can you not know who I am? I am Tawni Hart!" She explained with her hands spread out to show enthusiasm.

"Well, okay…" Selena replied, slightly rolling her eyes. "You're friends with Sonny, right?"

"Yeah… but why do you want to know about her? I thought you were interviewing me?" Tawni seemed offended.

Selena sighed. "Let's cut to the chase. I'm not really interviewing you."

"Then…" Tawni scoffed. "I'm wasting my time." She then made an attempt to leave but Selena stopped her.

"Wait! Please, I need your help!" Selena protested. "You see, I want to get Chad and Sonny together."

"Why?" Tawni questioned with slight annoyance.

"Because I just have to." Selena answered bluntly. "So will you help me?"

"Tawni Hart helps no one." Tawni sneered, walking away.

"That was a big waste…" Selena muttered.

"I could help you." A spunky young girl, seeming to come out of no where, spoke up.

"You will?" Selena smiled, slightly shocked by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Sure thing. I'm a friend of Sonny's as well. I'm Zora." The girl explained putting out her hand.

"Oh, I recognize you. You're on So Random as well." Selena responded, shaking her hand.

"Why are you so interested in getting Sonny and Chad together anyway?" Zora questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I don't exactly know why." Selena told her, smiling weakly. "I just have this instinct that makes me what to help people with their relationships.

"Ah, like a relationship wizard?" Zora nodded.

Selena was slightly caught off guard. "N-No, nothing like that. Let's say I'm a matchmaker."

"Okay. I've heard that from Sonny. It's pretty catchy, actually. Relationship wizard…relationship wizard…" she began to repeat the phase over and over again.

"That's good." Selena spoke loudly, prompting her to stop.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Well…" Selena said as she began to tell Zora what she had in mind.

**I've decided not to make this a one-shot. It seems that stories with multiple chapters get more reviews, anyway. Besides I'm still thinking up ideas for this story. I hope you like what I wrote so far! **

**  
Please review and Selena Gomez rocks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final chapter of "The Relationship Wizard comes back". Enjoy!**

"That's a simple plan." Zora replied when she heard Selena's plan.

"Really? I thought the letter part would be hard?" Selena questioned.

"No way. You're are looking at the Queen of Forgery." Zora smiled, then after a moment, "Well, when it comes to copying people's handwriting that is. Here I can prove it, write something on here." She told Selena handing her a sheet of paper.

"Okay…" Selena was confused but listened to Zora. "There." She said when she was done.

"Ahh… very cute handwriting…" Zora complimented then wrote something down.

"Whoa… that is…amazing!" Selena spoke in awe at Zora's copying skills.

"Thanks. Now let's get down to business." Zora said rubbing her hands together with a smirk.

So the two of them sent Sonny and Chad letters for them to meet up together, with the help of the mail guy whose name is Josh. Is that his name? I don't know. Anyway, things were being put into action.

Selena and Zora sat hidden from view waiting for Sonny and Chad to appear at the spot they had planned for them to meet.

First Sonny was there, waiting patiently for Chad.

"I wonder what he wants?" Sonny asked herself with slight annoyance and curiosity.

A good amount of minutes passed and Chad still wasn't there. Sonny took a look at her watch. "Leave it to Chad to be fashionable late." But the moment that statement was said, Chad was there.

"Sonny, why'd you wanna meet up with me?" Chad smirked, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about? You wanted to meet up with me." Sonny corrected.

"Uh, no… you said it in your letter." Chad disagreed, showing her his letter he had "gotten" from her. And in his best imitation of Sonny, "Dear Chad, please meet me at the entrance to the 'So Random' set. I really need to talk to you."

"I didn't send you that letter." Sonny protested. "Besides, I don't talk like that."

"Then who sent it?" Chad was puzzled.

'His confused face is so adorable.' Sonny thought. 'Err… no!! Why did I think that?!'

"B-beats me." Sonny stuttered.

There was a long and awkward silence after this. They stood there staring around with embarrassment. And as if things weren't bad enough, Nico and Grady come out from the "So Random set."

"Well, well, well," Grady grinned from ear to ear. "What do we have here?"

"Looks to me like they were meeting up here." Nico was also grinning.

"Haha, you're funny!" Sonny tried to cover up the fact that they had actually met up.

"Yeah, why would I be at the 'So Random' turf…with Sonny?" Chad was also a little caught off guard.

They laugh nervously, Sonny looking toward Chad with worry.

"Whatever." Nico shrugged. "Let's go, G-man, before all the meatball sandwiches are gone!"

"I love meatball Monday!" Grady cheered. (A/N: Eheh, I couldn't help it)

After Nico and Grady were gone the awkwardness continued only they were staring at each other now. Sonny is the one to break the ice. She decided it was now or never, she had to tell Chad how she felt.

"C-Chad, I… I really like you…even if you're a jerk…I don't know why but I do…" Sonny spoke so fast that Chad barely understood her.

"You do… well, I'm not one to admit this but… I think I like you too, Sonny." Chad, for once in his life, looked compassionate.

"Really?" Sonny replied, trying not to sound too excited.

"I guess…" Chad trailed off, looking away.

Again there is an awkward silence.

"So, I guess this means were together?" Sonny questioned.

"I guess it does…" Chad again was trailing off.

"Good." Sonny replied.

"Good." Chad countered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." Sonny said again. Then realized, "Okay, we seriously have to stop doing that."

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad smirked.

"Chad." Sonny gave his a stern look.

"I was joking around." Chad laughed in a cool way.

"You have a cute laugh." Sonny complimented, sweetly.

Chad smiled back at her and they lean forward but…

"Yes!" Selena cheers a little too loudly from where she and Zora were hiding.

Chad and Sonny are apart instantly.

"Who's there?" Sonny piped up with suspicion.

"Yean, show yourself." Chad added.

"Darn." Selena muttered, face palming.

"Guess we're busted." Zora shrugged, stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Zora?" Sonny questioned.

"Hi, Sonny." Zora greeted innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny continued with slight anger.

"Nothing, just hanging around…"

Through this little conversation Selena is trying to sneak away.

"Not so fast!" But Chad noticed her.

'Shoot.' Selena cursed in her head.

Selena turned around sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright… you caught me… I know you didn't want me to get involved but…"

"Selena?" Sonny questioned with surprise.

"Yes, it's me." Selena cringed getting ready for a tongue lashing.

"I know I called you the 'relationship wizard' before but I guess it was wrong. You made me realize that keeping something like this bottled up isn't a good thing."

"Y-You mean you're not mad at me?"

"I guess not."

"I'm glad."

And soon the two girls embraced into a friendly hug as if they had been BFFs for a lifetime. (A/N: haha)

"Now, I guess I'll leave you two alone now." Selena smiled in a knowing way.

Sonny began to blush, turning to Chad. Selena started to head off but stopped when she noticed that Zora was still standing there.

"C'mon." Selena sighed in annoyance pulling her away.

"Umm…" Sonny hesitated no making direct eye contact with Chad.

"Where were we?" Chad questioned romantically.

"Chad, I'm--" But before she could answer his lips were against hers. And Sonny felt her heart soar.

The End

**That's a lame ending I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed my first Sonny with a Chance fanfic!**

**Please review! No flames, please!**


End file.
